Military in Auros
Auros has one of the longest histories of expansion and warfare in the entire world, stretching back millenia. Throughout the ages, their military has become well known, respected, and in some places, feared. Bolstered by discipline and superior training, the soldiers of Auros are seen all over the world. Auron Ages Morthandrian Ages With the dawn of the Morthandrian Kingdom, the military faced consolidation and reform, which to some was good and to others another sign of the decline from the Empire. While the Morthandrian Legion is hard to compare to the fabled Auron Imperial Legions, it's a formidable force in it's own right, easily stronger than most others in the world. Morthandrian Legion The Legions of Morthandria claim to be the most disciplined and effective force in the southern part of the world, and said claims are not unsubstantiated. With their martial tradition carrying on from the Auron Legions, most of the tactics and methods of old have been preserved with the modern Legion. All males join the Legion at 16, and can exit it at 20. They learn a craft while doing their service time. The Legions preserve law and order throughout the Kingdom, and protect Morthandrian interests and regions abroad. Primarus Legion The Primarus Legion is the Morthandrian homeland force; they react to threats in the homeland, patrol and guard the cities of Auros, and supplement main forces in times of war. Their armor tends to be more elegant and ceremonial than the armor of the Extarius legion, thanks to more accessible supply and less need for the hardier equipment. Extarius Legion The Extarius Legion is the largest of Morthrandia's armed groups, they are its foreign legion and its force in the field. The Extarius Legion is Morthandria's main force in any non-Auros-based conflict, which historically tends to be the majority of them. They also act as the standing military and guard forces of any Morthandrian territories abroad, including Tyrus, Astyria, Valatius, and their longest deployment; Raegos. Red Navy The Red Navy is the unofficial name of the Morthandrian Royal Naval Fleet, called thus for their signature red sails, bearing the golden dragon that is Morthandria's crest. The Red Navy is one of the larger naval forces in the world, and while its sailors are less skilled than many, and their ships of lower-quality design, they often make up for it in sheer numbers. In supplement, Morthandria has been known to sponsor privateers to harass their enemies. Vigilate Iscarius The Vigilate Iscarius is a secondary armed forces group, with the primary vocation of protecting the King and his Senate. However, they also serve as a auxiliary military force, an intelligence group, and a civil guard of the Kingdom. The Vigilate's origins lie entirely in combat, from the era of the Aurons; skilled or experienced soldiers were put into specialized groups first by General Pracius Darcos, under Emperor Adventus I. It wasn't until Emperor Vitus I that the Vigilate Iscarius evolved from being just a special combat group to one used for more specific purposes in Auros itself. First adopting a single unit to be his personal guard, this trend was soon followed by multiple members of his council, until by the rule of Tharyn I, it was common practice for Vigilate to operate as bodyguards in Auraelis itself. This soon moved into more functions as time went on. In times of civil unrest, Tharyn was more comfortable using the familiar and skilled unit to handle the rioting, rather than a standard unit that would deal with things less efficiently. Finally, it was under the rule of Emperor King Regulus I of the Second Age that the Vigilate became a unit with specific function as an intelligence unit, the reason for this once again being the skill of the Vigilate soldiers and the trust the Emperor had in them. Throughout, the Vigilate's membership was hand-picked and highly-trained, Justicar Justicars are agents of Law and Justice, often operating alongside military forces or commanding them in pursuit of criminals and lawbreakers. They are given wide jurisdiction by the Kingdom, and work as sorts of Marshals of Law. Gallery 1385225417369.jpg|''Auron Captain'' pws___king_arthur_by_monkeybeans-d5mpa6a.jpg talisman___city_watch_by_jbcasacop-d5sq9l1.jpg GNx5IXyqyKc.jpg beede8a2c9442c60b340b9e0a46f03ec.jpg 63da0c9f006b96beb32a28da121e55fb.jpg 72fc09226e20b7792a6a2ff2fb365d26.jpg 607f8dee6944fd643368a913257a3759.jpg f85cc509948575736ce446568488b8fd.jpg 9224d5142e01cfed1ee490e68e3dc2e7.jpg 0c41bc600b22a567207ff42f598f55ae.jpg 2f1eb34f47b65c1e6edf4cc15fc93184.jpg Category:Organization Category:Military